Coffee Routine
by snksky
Summary: Mr. Ackerman is the teacher that is notoriously known for being strict, but the new nurse might just change that, that is, if he can be with her the way she needs him to be. Or otherwise, a story about a young woman named Petra who tries to crack the code that is Levi, while unbeknownst to them, the students root for them.
1. Day One

_Mondays..._ thought Eren as he slunk into his chair. Today was going to be another boring Monday with Mr. Ackerman as his first period teacher. There was an essay due today, and he was absent on Friday, so he didn't get the prompt. Unfortunately he had also broke his laptop and was still saving up to get a new one, so he couldn't go online to the school website to find said prompt. On top of that, all of his friends are in a different English period and Mr. Ackerman gives a different prompt to each class. The conclusion: he's going to have to talk to him about this after class. He always hated having to do this, he's just so damn intimidating for a teacher. He probably wont even let him out of this since it wasn't an excused absence, but he'll need to try, he can't fail his class after all. He looked up at the clock that hung above the classroom entrance. _7:30_ which means class is going to start in ten minutes, and that Ms. Ral should be here any minute with Mr. Ackerman's coffee. Ms. Ral is one of the school nurses and occasional assistant for whichever class needs her. The whole school knows she has a crush on Mr. Ackerman because why else would anybody bring another person coffee each and _every_ day? No one knows why she likes him, from a student's perspective he's terribly strict and scary. The only other people who even talk to him are the principle and science teacher. _Aaand Yep,_ he thought, _there she is, right on schedule._

Ms. Ral walked through the door and headed straight to Mr. Ackerman's desk, a smile clear on her face. "Here you are." she said, placing a rather fancy looking coffee that she clearly bought on his desk. He looked up from his computer and his eyes widened slightly at the look of the coffee. "The coffee machine was broken this morning, so I thought I'd go and buy you one today. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got got the best looking one." She smiled and twisted the hem of her skirt nervously, "I hope that's alright.."

"Yes, it's more than alright. You didn't have to go and get this for me." he said looking up at her, "Thank you though." he took the drink and carefully began sipping at the hot liquid before making an approving hum. At this, her smile grew, then she clasped her hands together.

"See you tomorrow!" she left the classroom in hurry, just missing the almost smile that was thrown her way.

 _Good_ thought Eren, _Maybe he'll be in a good mood and give me time to write that essay.._


	2. Day Two

"Here's the essay." said Eren, setting it on Mr. Ackerman's desk. He took the paper and studied it for a minute,

"Alright, you'll have this back tomorrow and like I said, I wont doc you for being late."

" _Alright_ thanks!" He walked back to his desk, victory smile in place. _Thank you Ms. Ral_ he thought. As he sat back down he noticed Ms. Ral walking in with the same coffee as yesterday.

"Here's that coffee again. Machine's still broken." she laughed a little nervously, then smiled turning to leave.

"Petra." he looked up from the coffee and into her eyes, "Why dont youlet _me_ treat _you_ to coffee today. We could go to Trost Coffee Shop, yeah?" her eyes grew wide,

"Really?! Yes I would love that!" she grinned then spun around leaving the classroom, too excited for words. Once the door was closed a muffled squeal could be made out. Mr. Ackerman was smiling at the door. A minute passed and he was still staring at the door, and everyone, watching as well, was yet to her Petra's disapearing footsteps. Suddlenly the door creaked open and Petra shyly walked to his desk again, "Uhm..sorry what time exactly?"

He chuckled quietly, "How's four-o-clock?"

"Great! Four is great." she couldn't keep another smile from blooming across her face, "I'll see you then, Levi."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Bye." she shut the door behind her.

"Bye."

 _Yes!_ thought Eren. _That would be so cool if she could rub off on him and pull that stick outta his ass!_ The rest of day, Eren contributed to spreading the news that was blowing up at school: Levi's got a date!


	3. The Date

The bell sounded as Petra walked into the local coffee shop and a familiar aroma filled her senses. She had arrived a good ten minutes early, but it seems Levi had a similar idea, as he was waving to her from across the room. She smiled and sat across from him in the booth that took up a corner.

"Hi" she smiled, and folded her hands together in her lap.

"Hey," he said almost awkwardly, "I'll go and order for us, do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, I usually get chai tea, warm if you would." he nodded and left, leaving Petra to her thoughts.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I haven't had a date in ages, I can't mess this up.._

"They said it'll be ready in five." Levi says, sipping back into the booth after a minute of ordering.

"Mm, alright. So...tell me about yourself."

"I'm a long story that I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear right now. Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Ah well, I'll start, but you have to tell me stuff about you too. We can't leave this place knowing next to nothing about each other."

"Why not," he cut in, "That's the fun part isn't it? Learning everything about each other. Why rush? I'll tell you what, this time you talk about yourself, and next time I'll talk about myself. Deal?"

"Hmph, alright" she said, reaching out her hand to meet his, "Deal" they shook on it.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So, so wait a minute," said Levi chuckling, "Your old co-worker that has a crush on you is currently in the hospital because he _bit his tongue too hard?_ "

"Yes, I know! I was thinking about visiting him but I don't want to give him the wrong idea or anything, he's just totally not for me you know?"

"Mm, so what about about him is 'not for you'?"

"Many many things, like, he tries too hard too ya know? He's always trying to impress me and always ends up making a fool of himself. I guess most girls would think that 'dorky' or 'cute', but I don't know, it's just really annoying. I can't stand annoying."

"Yeah..well either way, if you think you should visit him I wouldn't mind."

 _He wouldn't mind_ , thought Petra, _mind... should he mind? Are we a thing?_

"Well it's almost six now," said Levi bringing her out of her thoughts, "I should get home, I've got an essay to grade and a cat to feed. Well do this again, yeah?"

"Yes, yes of-of course! it's been really nice," she stood up at the same time Levi did, "Um..see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." they awkwardly held each others gazes for a moment, unsure of what to do.

 _A hug?_ thought Levi.

 _A kiss?_ hoped Petra.

Just as Petra began to lean forward, expecting some kind of physical contact, Levi fixed his jacket and started to leave, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye." he said, leaving Petra at the table.

 _Well, he did say we'd do this again..I guess we might be a thing.._

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, I totally bailed, dammit, I hope she doesn't think I'm a complete ass." Levi sighed heavily into his hands,

 _I hope she wont mind that I'm demisexual and aromantic..._


	4. Day Three

"I wish I had your class." said a blonde teen, approaching his friend.

"Yeah I know," said Eren, "Guess we'll see how that date went, I'm gonna be so mad if it didn't go well, Mr. Ackerman will be extra scary.."

"Yeah, I hope it went well for your sake, don't want you slammed with homework like I always am." said the blonde, turning to leave. "Anyways, we'd better get to class, tell us about it at lunch."

"Will do." called Eren after him.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"So, how'd it go?" inquired a brunette who was stuffing potato chips into her mouth.

 __"It was fine..nothing scary happened.." started Eren, "He was kinda quite today actually, no barking at us to keep the floors clean or anything, no awkward shit jokes either, he was just..quiet mostly."

"What about Ms. Ral?" asked the dark haired girl next to him.

"She seemed good, the coffee machine is working again and she brought in the usual. She seemed more familiar with him, but I suppose that would make sense either way."

"Maybe it wasn't a _date date_ " said the blonde from earlier, "Maybe he was just returning the favor to be polite.

"Oh _come on_ ," said a tall girl with freckles, "No guy asks a girl out for coffee to be polite. If he wanted to be polite he could have made _her_ coffee for the morning. He definitely asked her out. She's a real cutie, who wouldn't ask her out anyways?"

"Yeah I guess so huh." agreed the blonde.

"Is it really our business though?" asked the tallest of the group.

"Of course it's our business!" replied the burly teen next him, "They're our teachers, we practically live here. We should be able to know what goes down between our teachers, besides what's the harm in being a little nosy? I say we get the scoop, either one of us can take a trip to the nurses' office, or Eren can go ask Mr. Ackerman after class."

"No way in hell am I just gonna waltz up to him after class!" said the designated teen, "Someone can fake a stomachache and go to the nurses' office if they're that interested!"

The group laughed at at Eren's sudden outburst and once it settled, a small voice piped up, "I'll go tomorrow."

"Eh Krista, no way!" said the freckled girl, " _You_ would fake a stomachache?"

"Yeah well, I kinda got an oral report to give and would rather do a make up with the teacher than do it in front of the whole class."

"That's my girl!" said freckles giving her a slap on the back, "Do whatever you can to get what you want, I love it!"

Giggles sounded from the group, embarrassing the petite girl, "Does that sound okay everyone? I will bring it up to Ms. Ral tomorrow?"

"Yep," said Eren, "Sounds like a plan, can't wait to hear about it on Friday."


	5. Day Four

_Three more minutes until the bell rings,_ thought the small blonde, _this will interesting._

Krista, unlike most of her other friends, was in Psychology II, which is the only other class Mr. Ackerman teaches. So she was indeed curious as to who the one giving coffee to the grouch at 7:30 every morning was. She never shows up during this class which means she has to be in the nurses' office at this time. She began to pack up her stuff a little early which is something she never does and mentally rehearsed her plan for acting sick. Once the bell rang she quickly rushed out the door, becoming the first one to leave, also something she never does. She made her way into the depths of the high school's hallways and passed the hallway in which she would normally turn into to get to her next period, this time making a bee-line to the office.

Once there, she carefully peered through the window and spotted a woman perched on a counter talking with a taller man who was in the process of tying his blonde hair back. The woman looks as Eren described Ms. Ral to be, small-figured, short auburn hair, and really pretty. "Excuse me.." she said, opening the door.

"Oh yes, come on in, sweetie, what can we do for you?" said Ms. Ral, hopping off from where she sat on the counter.

"Well my stomach has been bothering me so.." she spoke quietly, shutting the door behind her.

"Would you like me to call home?" she asked, reaching towards the phone.

"No, no, I just would like to lay down for a moment or so."

"Sure thing, why don't you follow me into the back room." The taller man went to replace her spot on the counter while she lead her into an adjacent room. "You can lay on any of these beds." she said gesturing to the hospital-like beds and their matching curtain dividers.

"Thank you." she sat down and just as Ms. Ral turned to leave she stopped her, "Wait, I, don't want to be bored..do..could you..stay?"

"Of course, sweetie." she plopped herself down onto the nearest hospital bed and Krista began making herself comfortable on the next one over.

"So..I've got a friend in Mr. Ackerman's fist period English..and he says you bring Mr. Ackerman coffee every morning." The woman giggled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah, I do," she smiled, "We actually went out to Trost's a couple days ago and got a proper coffee."

"Like a date?" asked the girl.

"I think so? It sure seemed like one at the time, but I'm not so positive anymore." her face scrunched up at this thought.

"Why?" she pressed.

"Oh," she sighed, "I shouldn't say, he's a teacher after all."

"I wont tell anyone." the woman looked into her clear blue eyes and sweet face.

"Okay," she gave in easily, "Like, maybe I'm just being cheesy, but aren't people supposed to kiss or at least hug or _something_ on a date? I don't know, he was talking like it was a date, but I didn't get that date vibe you know? That underlying tension. It just wasn't there, I don't know maybe I'm just over thinking things, but he hasn't asked me out again, granted it's only been two days, but-"

"Wait, uhm, sorry to interrupt you," spoke the girl, "but.. Are you waiting to be asked out again?"

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe you're being too old fashioned. Why can't _you_ ask _him_ out? And don't tell me you've been bringing him coffee to get him to ask you out."

A red blush coated Ms. Ral's features as she considered her words, "You really think it would be alright for me to ask him?"

"Of course it would be!" she responded, finally feeling a bit more comfortable in the conversation.

"Hmph. Well I'm going to do it then. Tomorrow." A look of determination flashed across her features.

"That's great!" she said, a smile now forming. She had noticed the curious shift in Mr. Ackerman's behavior as well and couldn't wait to have more days seeing it. She did love psychology after all.


End file.
